


В эпицентре

by wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, hanahaki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Баки никогда не думал, что окажется жертвой настолько сильной неразделённой любви. С другой стороны, он никогда не думал, что десятилетия проведёт безликим Активом в плену у сборища нацистов. Дерьмо не спрашивало разрешения, чтобы случиться с ним.





	В эпицентре

**Author's Note:**

> Абстрактный таймлайн, Мстители как семья, никакой гражданки, Баки просто живёт в Башне. Мартин Хед — американский художник-натуралист, чаще всего рисовал орхидеи, магнолии и колибри.

Баки слышал про ханахаки, конечно же слышал. В тридцатые про эту болезнь рассказывали шёпотом, в двадцать первом веке её возвели в культ и добавляли в каждый второй фильм. И всё же он лично не знал никого, кто страдал бы от ханахаки. И тем более Баки никогда не думал, что сам окажется жертвой настолько сильной неразделённой любви. С другой стороны, он никогда не думал, что десятилетия проведёт безликим Активом в плену у сборища нацистов. Дерьмо не спрашивало разрешения, чтобы случиться с ним. 

Это происходит за завтраком. Клинт готовит оладьи: выпендривается, высоко подбрасывая их на тонкой блиннице и ловя с разворота. Стив качает головой, наблюдая за таким издевательством над едой, но всё же молчит и раскладывает уже готовые оладьи на тарелки. Наташа гипнотизирует нож, который балансирует острым кончиком на подушечке её пальца: Баки не сомневается, что этот нож полетит в Клинта, если тот хоть что-нибудь уронит. Брюс что-то тихо объясняет Сэму и Ванде, переставляя их чашки и блюдца: Сэм изо всех сдерживает зевоту, а Ванда заинтересованно задаёт какие-то вопросы, указывая на кусочки сахара. Всё это отходит на второй план, когда на кухню заходит Тони. У него взъерошенные волосы и след от машинного масла на шее, домашние растянутые штаны едва держатся на бёдрах, а чёрная футболка сплошь в подпалинах. Разминая плечо, Тони добирается до кофемашины и обнимает её, дожидаясь свою чашку двойного эспрессо. Выпив её чуть ли не залпом и заметно приободрившись, Тони долго возится с настройками, но в итоге получает огромную кружку — пол-литра, не меньше — чего-то, пахнущего корицей. Он перехватывает оладушек прямо в воздухе, подмигивает Наташе и уходит обратно в мастерскую, оставляя за собой Клинта, недоумённо переводящего взгляд с блинницы на его спину. 

Баки задыхается от осознания, насколько он любит этого человека. То, что он сперва принял за лёгкую влюблённость и старался игнорировать, неожиданно оказалось чем-то куда более глубоким и сильным. В какой-то момент он понимает, что задыхается на самом деле — не от избытка чувств, а от нехватки кислорода. Спокойно покинув кухню, чтобы не привлекать внимания, Баки опрометью бросается в ближайшую ванную и сгибается пополам от кашля, едва успев закрыть за собой дверь. На его ладони лежит оранжевый лепесток орхидеи. До Баки не сразу доходит, что это значит, а затем его опять скручивает приступ. Спустя пятнадцать минут, когда он снова может дышать, весь пол ванной усыпан лепестками. В глазах рябит от обилия оранжевого, а горло саднит так, что больно глотать даже воду. 

— Джарвис, никому не говори. Можешь избавиться от этого?

— Как скажете, мистер Барнс. Но я настоятельно советую вам почитать достоверные статьи про ханахаки. Я загрузил их на ваш планшет.

— Спасибо.

Маленький бот в углу просыпается от команды Джарвиса и принимается за лепестки. Повинуясь неясному порыву, Баки подхватывает один из них и прячет в карман, а потом уходит к себе и запирается до самого вечера.

Со временем становится одновременно легче и сложнее. Легче, потому что Баки учится заранее распознавать приступы и может спокойно пережидать их в одиночестве. Никто ни о чём не догадывается, даже Наташа, даже Стив. Сложнее, потому что приступы с каждым разом всё сильнее. Однажды Баки выкашливает целую орхидею, а потом лежит на спине на холодной плитке и возможно впервые по-настоящему жалеет, что не разбился тогда, сорвавшись с поезда. Учёные так и не нашли лекарства от ханахаки, как и не смогли понять механизм заболевания. Далеко не каждый безответно влюблённый умирал от дурацких цветов, проросших в лёгких. И единственный совет, который они могли дать «счастливчикам», — попытаться влюбить в себя причину болезни. Проще сказать, чем сделать. 

Тони флиртует, как дышит, просто потому, что может. Он не рассчитывает на ответ: его устраивает как недовольное смущение Стива, так и язвительные попытки флиртовать в ответ Клинта. Из череды реакций он, судя по всему, ничем не выделяет чуть дёрганные улыбки Баки, ставя их в один ряд с закатанными глазами Наташи. Тони свободно пускает Баки в мастерскую, рассказывает про костюмы и машины, даёт порулить и с лёгкостью сваливает на него всю тяжёлую работу, которую не готов доверить Дубине. Баки проводит там так много времени, как только позволяют приступы, и Тони ничего не говорит, когда он сбегает. Орхидеи с картины Хеда на стене тянут к нему свои удушливые бутоны. 

Баки не помнит, кто из них предложил напиться после отвратительной атаки Дума, но заканчивается всё тем, что Клинт засыпает прямо на полу, утянув за собой подушку с дивана, а Баки тащит Тони вверх по лестнице. Тот вполне может дойти самостоятельно, но сам цепляется за бионическую руку, удерживая равновесие. Баки не сопротивляется. Наташа, когда выйдет из медотсека, точно убьёт их за то, что они сильно поубавили её запасы алкоголя, — идиотская и совершенно неуместная мысль помогает не поплыть, потому что у Тони сухие губы и взгляд нечитаемый. Повсюду оранжевое, и этот водоворот стирает личность похлеще любого кода на русском. У Тони пальцы в мозолях и бородка колкая. Баки тонет, и позволяет орхидеям душить себя. 

Он просыпается посреди ночи в чужой спальне и так и не может вспомнить, как они в итоге до неё добрались. Плечо немного саднит от укуса, Тони лежит рядом, отвернувшись и вцепившись в подушку, как в спасательный круг, — даже во сне не может найти покой. Баки находит свою футболку под креслом и идёт в ванную: вообще-то просто посмотреть в зеркало, но на пороге его снова накрывает, сил хватает лишь закрыть дверь и доползти до раковины. Проклятые орхидеи всё не кончаются, и Баки уже готов вскрыться да пусть даже вот этой мерзкой оранжевой зубной щёткой, когда ему всё-таки удаётся вздохнуть. Он прижимается лбом к холодной плитке и ненавидит себя сильнее, чем когда-либо, потому что даже совместной ночи не хватило, чтобы спастись, а ведь это большее, на что он когда-либо мог рассчитывать. 

Баки выравнивает дыхание и находит чистый пакет для мусора, в который с остервенением засовывает оранжевые лепестки, бутоны и целые орхидеи, а потом замирает и совсем перестаёт дышать.

Потому что в тошнотворной палитре оранжевого на дне раковины виднеется что-то ярко-синее. Баки осторожно достаёт из-под следов своих страданий ирис и сжимает его в ладони. Последний раз он видел эти цветы месяц назад: синими ирисами была украшена церковь, где венчались Пеппер Поттс и Хэппи Хоган.


End file.
